


Let it Glow

by PaperFox19



Category: Ben 10 Series
Genre: Frozen (2013) Parody, Furry, M/M, Parody, Song Parody, Xenophilia, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-23
Updated: 2015-01-23
Packaged: 2018-03-08 19:21:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3220511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>frozen parody with Ben/Rook</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let it Glow

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read and Review; Reviews Inspire New Fics and Keep Me Going

Let it Glow

In the land of Anodyne magic was a free and common force. Mana was everywhere, so it was common that they were the biggest imports and exports of magic everywhere. To better service their land they invited the galvan and their wisdom to stay near their kingdom, they would have the anodite protection while their wisdom and knowledge would help ground the anodites.

Ben and Gwen were the next in line for the throne; their parents didn’t have the spark so they were raised by their grandparents Max and Verdona. Gwen had already awakened her spark but Ben had yet to being just a tad younger, and the girl just rubbed it in that girls matured faster than boys.

Still that didn’t mean they weren’t friends, they often played together, Gwen usually showing off her magical powers. Ben told her he would be just as great once he awakened his spark. “Yeah till then your just a dweeb.” She trapped Ben in a mana ball.

“Hey Gwen this isn’t funny, let me out!”

“Okay okay don’t be such a baby!” she cast a spell but instead of opening the ball began to close, growing smaller and smaller!

“Gwen!” Ben was being crushed.

“I’m sorry I can do this I’ll pop it like a bubble!” she drew in her mana and condensed it sharpening it, she let it fly but acted to late the bubble of mana had grown small enough so that when the mana needle pierced it, it struck Ben in the eye.

The mana popped and Ben fell landing on the ground. “Oh no!” she began to cry and Max and Verdona came rushing in.

“Gwen what have you done?”

“It was an accident I swear I didn’t mean to.” Verdona removed the needle and checked to see if he was okay.

“He’s alive, but his spark is going out…” she brushed some hair from his face, Ben’s eye was glowing pink and around the area he was turning to stone.

“The galvan they will know what to do.” They lifted the boy up and carried him off. They found the galvan and the smartest of them all Azmuth.

“The boy was struck by mana, at such a young age and before the spark could ignite I fear his spark will go out.”

“No there must be something.”

“Well, he was struck in the head, which is good the anodite spark comes from the heart had he been struck there it would have been over.” He called for a machine and they brought it over. “We will remove the foreign mana but at a price we must take away all memories of magic, if he tries to use magic his spark will snuff out and he will turn to stone becoming a hollow rock creature.”

“We must conceal the magic of our land, or Ben will…”

“He will die!”

“No!”

The machine began to do it’s work, taking Ben’s memories and modifying them so he wouldn’t remember the magic but remember the fun he had with his family. Among the viewers of this event was a small boy who was being raised by the galvan. He watched the scene his tail swishing back and forth out of curiosity, a beeping could be heard and a tiny mechamorph kept hopping about next to him. “Ship shush.”

The process was done and the family returned. They closed the gates and sealed away all the magic, Gwen stayed away from Ben growing up, the loneliness he felt only increased when Verdona and Max left on a trip and did not return. Gwen continued to try and keep the magic inside, but you couldn’t fight who you are. Rejecting her powers only made them try to come out more.

After some time passed Gwen was asked to take over as queen of Anodyne, even if only till Verdona returned. The coronation meant one thing the gates had to be opened. Ben was so excited he ventured out of the palace for the first time in forever.

Among the people coming to see the coronation was a man named Hex. He was from Ledgerdomain, and for many years Anodyne had traded magical goods with them but when the closed the gates they also cut off the magic. He wanted to find out the secrets they held here.

Ben was having fun moving about the people, taking in the fresh air. This came to a halt when a blonde man bumped into him. “Oh sorry, I wasn’t watching where I was going are you alright?”

“Yeah I’m okay!” the blonde lifted him up. A strange spark was felt when he felt the man’s hands on his.

“Prince Ben I take it, please forgive me.”

“Well it was just an accident.” The boy seemed entrapped by the blonde’s good looks. “Um your name?”

“Oh yes I am Michael, Michael Morningstar.” They talked a bit, but Ben remembered the coronation and raced off. Michael smiled a charming smile. “Looking forward to seeing you there.” He raised his hand and felt a green spark between his fingers.

The party was a grand affair, Ben was dressed nice as was Gwen, both were wearing a unique gem Ben’s was green and Gwen’s was pink. The ceremony went well, when Gwen held the ceremonial relics she felt her mana surging forth so she quickly put them away and kept her cool.

Next came the party, and the man Hex came forward, wanting to ask about the lack of trading. Gwen quickly changed the subject and sent Ben to dance with the man. The guy danced creepy and he was sending glares at Gwen the whole time.

Finally he got away from Hex, and once alone Michael found him. The two talked a bit, and Ben found himself falling in love with him. So when Michael asked. “I feel such a connection to you, will you marry me?”

“I will!” they went to Gwen and asked her to approve the marriage. Of course she said no.

“Ben what are you thinking you can’t marry a guy you just me.” Michael grabbed hold of Ben’s hand.

“Sure I can, atleast he listens, he doesn’t shut me out, or push me away.”

“Ben that’s only to protect you, you don’t understand and you can’t!” she ran off, and when Ben went to stop her she lost it, he mana echoed and knocked Ben and a few others to the ground.

Hex smirked. “So she is the one.”

“What just happened?” Ben groaned rising up.

“No I can’t stay here, but he must.” Gwen ran away and as she did she incased all non living things in her path in stone. She trapped Anodyne thus keeping Ben from being touched by her mana.

Hex was outrage, playing innocent of his true goals. He looked to Ben. “Do you have powers to?”

“No I’m normal, I don’t know what’s going on with her.” Hex smirked inwardly. ‘Then with her gone this place’s magic will be mine.’

Ben decided he would set off to find Gwen and bring her back, knowing she could undo whatever this was. He put Michael in charge, and set off. He travelled far but Gwen had a much bigger lead.

She was so happy, she no longer had to hide herself, she could finally be free. She started letting loose her mana. “Let it glow let it glow can’t hold it back anymore.” She worked her magic creating steps of mana and she raced up them and soon created a whole palace and made it real. She soon gave up her physical body and revealed her anodite form, she sighed happily and began drawing mana from all around her. “Let it glow let it glow and I’ll rise like the break of dawn that perfect girl is gone.” She flew through the air letting out her mana. “Ben can’t bother me here anyway!”

Speaking of Ben the boy continued travelling following the trail of petrified land. He came across a tall blue and black stripped male. “This is most ridiculous.” He tried cutting with a strange tool, the petrified earth and Ship blasted it but nothing changed. “We cannot work like this.”

“Excuse me, can you help me?” the boy looked to Ben and his eyes widened.

“Um maybe, I am Rook and this is my best friend Ship.”

“I’m Ben, listen I need help finding my kin Gwen. She freaked out and sorta caused all this.”

“And you can stop this by finding her?” he asked, Ship beeped at him. “No, sorry we need money we cannot take on such a job for free.”

“Ok, you can have this.” Ben removed his gem necklace and offered it to Rook. “Please!”

Ship transformed into a sweet ride and Ben and Rook were off. Ben explained the story of how Gwen freaked out. “So you are saying it really is your fault she freaked out.”

“Well not exactly, I didn’t know she would react like this, I mean sure I just met the guy and we got engaged but…”

“You got engaged to a man you just met?”

“Well yes…”

“That is crazy, you hardly know him.” He expected Ben to defend himself but instead he said nothing. He gripped his hair.

“You’re right I don’t know him, and thinking back on it I don’t know why I found him so desirable, sure he was nice to me, but…” he groaned as his head began to hurt. “Anyway what makes you such a love expert?”

“I am not but I have friends who are, they are experts in everything.” He said proudly. Things got bad fast as a pack of muroids attacked them.

Ben wanted to help but Rook snapped at him. “I do not trust your judgment, who just marries a man they just met?”

“It must be love, my heads got that woozy feeling.” Rook was grabbed by one of the muroids and pulled from Ship. ”Rook!” the boy gasped grabbing hold of him. “Let him go!” his eyes flashed green and the beast freaked out releasing the male, not before they ripped the tool from Rook.

Ship zipped off leaving the beasts in the dust. “No my proto-tool!” he cried, the boy patted him with a “there there” motion.

“Listen I promise I will help you get a new one.” The truth in his eyes had Rook believing him.

They travelled until they found the castle Gwen had made. The boy knocked on the door and surprised they opened. “Umm could you guys wait here, last time I brought a guy home my kin freaked out.” They nodded planning to wait a few minutes.

When Ben met Gwen again he could hardly recognize her. “Wow Gwen you look different but a good different.”

“This is the real me Ben, I’m finally free.” The boy took a step closer. “Stay back.”

“Gwen I don’t see why you’ve hid this from me for so long, you’re cool.” Ben’s head began to hurt, and the boy clutched it. “Ah what’s wrong with me my head’s been hurting.” Gwen noticed he was clutching the area where she had struck him last.

“No, Ben you have to go.”

“What, no I can’t leave, you have to stop this, the land is petrified and charged with something.”

“I didn’t mean to, I only wanted you to be safe from me.”

“Why, tell me!” Gwen tried to pull back, but when Ben touched her hand a spark erupted between them.

“No get away!” she couldn’t hold back and accidently blasted Ben with mana sending him flying back.

“Ben!” Rook raced in and checked the boy.

“I’m fine…” he groaned out and slowly rose to his feet.

“No you have to leave.” With a wave of her hand the two were teleported away. Gwen didn’t realize what she had done, but that strike of mana hit Ben’s chest and was now causing his spark to fade. Rook gasped seeing the boy was turning to stone.

“What’s happening to me?”

“I do not know, but I know who can help.” Ship transformed and they flew off. Ben was shocked to see the galvan, they were all happy to see Rook.

“You’re friends are the galvan.”

“Rook brought a boy home!”

“Wait no we aren’t together.”

“What, green eyes what is keeping you from this hunk of a man?”

“Is it the silly way he talks?”

“His desire for cutting rocks?”

“Or is it that he’s covered in fur?”

“He maybe a fixer upper, but nothing fixes a fixer upper like a bit of love.” Finally Rook couldn’t take it anymore.

“He is engaged to someone else!” the galvan muttered to each other.

“So he’s a bit of a fixer upper!”

“But should the fiancée go bye bye!”

“Hey he isn’t wearing a ring!”

“He might be a fixer upper but nothing fixes up a fixer upper like love!”

“LOVE!” they sang. They pushed the two together and started up a wedding. “Do you Ben take Rook to be your husband?”

“What?” he gasped. Things changed quickly as Ben collapsed feeling the petrification growing. Azmuth arrived and examined Ben.

“I’m sorry but his spark is going out, only the spark of the truest love can ignite that.” He scanned him. “It seems he’s used his powers before now.”

“It must have been back when the muroids attacked me.”

“I see, interesting.”

Meanwhile…

Hex had learned that he could not take control of the magic of Anodyne so long as Gwen was alive. He just needed a way to go after her.

His plan would work as Ben returned, he was injured but he could see what it was, the boy’s spark was going out. Rook looked on sadly as Ben was taken from his arms. “Rook, thank you…for everything.”

Rook walked away, but something kept pulling him back. He reached into his pocket and found the gem that Ben had given him, it reminded him of the boy’s eyes. He couldn’t sell it, he would treasure it because…he loved Ben.”

Ship however wasn’t gonna let him walk away from a good thing, he transformed, grabbed him and raced back.

Meanwhile Ben was brought to Michael. “I need to kiss my true love for my spark to ignite. If I don’t…” he raised his hand and it was beginning to petrify.

“I understand.” He leaned in close, but before their lips met, he laughed. “To bad you have no one who loves you.” He pulled away.

Ben’s eyes looked at him in shock. “Still I must admit it was easier to charm you than I thought. I barely had to use my power.”

“Your…power…?”

“Yeah anodites are ruled by their emotions, for me just the slightest touch I can draw those feelings of love and desire to me, but you!” he laughed. “You have been kept locked away, so lonely craving love, it was easy.” He grabbed Ben roughly by the chin. “So easy, I was gonna have some fun with you before I devoured your power, but an anodite with a dying spark isn’t very tasty.”

He pushed Ben down. “I’ll leave you here, to die alone a fitting end to your pathetic life. I’ll feed on lovely Gwen instead.”

“She’ll tear you apart.”

“Maybe, but when I tell her your dead by her hand, that might knock the fight from her.”

“No…” he says weakly as Michael leaves the room.

Ben cries as he feels the petrification growing. Still he didn’t remember the bad times or the loneliness, he remembered those few moments travelling with Rook, the way he smiled, the way he looked at him. “Rook…I…sorry…” he closed his eyes.

Suddenly the door burst open. “Ben!” the revonnahgander cried and he raced over.

“Rook you came back for me?”

“Yes, because I love you.” He embraced the boy, Ben would have hugged back but he was sorta petrified.

“Rook, I love you to, would you be my first kiss?”

“Gladly.” He kissed the boy, they both closed their eyes in bliss, as a warmth fills them both. Ben’s spark ignites, and the pink mana rock that was incasing his body breaks off, shredding his clothing.

The boy is practically radiating power as their tongues dance together. Finally the kiss breaks and the two part for air. “How do you feel?”

“Amazing!” he panted out. The two cuddle just for a second. “As much as I want to continue, my cousin is in trouble.” Ben rose up exposing his state of undress. Blonko quickly whips around.

“Might I suggest some clothes first.” It took only a thought from Ben and he was dressed in a green robe, but Rook could tell he had nothing underneath, still he found it arousing.

“Let’s go!”

Michael and Hex were working together now, Michael wanted to feed on Gwen, Hex wanted her gone, he wanted to rule the kingdom and Hex just wanted the magic to take back to Ledgerdomain. So they worked together thinking they could crush her together.

Gwen put up a fight, but upon hearing of Ben’s death she broke down. Michael inched closer to her, ready to feed. That is until Ship let out a rain of green energy beams. Rook and Ben descended and Gwen was so happy to see he was alive. “How are you alive?” Michael snapped, but was quickly socked by Rook no holding back.

“That’s Rook he saved me.”

“I like him.” She says, their hands glow with mana. “Let’s do this!” they put their hands together and blasted Hex with a swirl of pink and green. Upon the strike all the magic in the man left him returning to Ledgerdomain.

Rook pummeled Michael, until the two stopped him. Gwen socked him and then Ben did. He groaned as his energy left him, and he became as ugly as he was on the inside. “You are very ugly.” Rook said bluntly. The uglified male cried. Ben and Gwen united their powers and freed the land from the petrification.

The two were sent back to their respective lands, and Max and Verdona returned. They apparently were out searching the universe for Ben’s one true love knowing he or she could restore Ben’s spark. As it happened Rook was there right under their noses. Verdona met up with Azmuth. “You little scamp you knew all along those two were meant for each other.”

“Only 99.9 percent there is always a margin for error.” He said with a smirk.

Ben and Rook didn’t stay on Anodyne, Ben had spent his whole life there, now he wanted to go out and see the world. Rook of course would follow Ben, till the ends of the earth. He wore that gem from that point on a constant reminder of their bond. But before they left on Ship to spend the rest of their lives together Ben owed him one more thing.

“Here, a promise is a promise.” He revealed a new proto tool.

“My proto-tool!” he said happily.

“Well this one is the newest model, it has over a 1000 uses, and completely able to be modified per your expertise.”

“You are most kind.” He nuzzled the boy, his fur tickling the anodite’s cheek.

The two sailed off on Ship. Ben was happy, Gwen was happy, not only were they free they weren’t alone anymore.

End


End file.
